


Perfect

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [10]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Sonya discovers her daughter has a praise kink, she decides to let her know just how perfect she is...
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage
Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Perfect

“Perfect as always pumpkin,” Sonya praised, her eyes lit up with adoration for her perfect as Cassie staved off her orgasm again,

“Fuck mom,” Cassie hissed as she felt a rush of heat at the words her mother uttered. Sonya watched with amazement as her daughter’s breathing became even more laboured, a slight rosy blush appearing on her cheeks,

“You’re being so good for me, you’re always so, so good for me,” the older woman attempted to confirm her suspicions, a feeling of pure joy washing over her as she realised something: her daughter got off on praise.

Not wanting to embarrass her pumpkin, she decided she would bring up her discovery later, her daughter’s sex life was important to her and she didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable in her own body. She wanted Cassie to be able to talk to her about anything, no matter how embarrassing. For now she would ensure her little girl felt good. There was always time to talk later, for now there was so much fun to be had. 

She trailed her hand up from the swollen clit to trace over her abdomen, dragging her nails lightly along beautiful abdominal muscles. She waited for Cassie’s breathing to calm slightly, not wanting to overstimulate her daughter too much while she was so delicate. There were many hours to come where they could explore that. Bringing her lips up to her daughter’s ear, she nibbled lightly, her hair tickling Cassie’s jaw.

“Please, mom,” Cassie whimpered lightly, her clit aching with the need for her mother’s attention.

“Since you asked so nicely, my pumpkin,” Sonya affirmed, a kind smile gracing her face as she felt the breathing of the girl beneath her speed up slightly. Dragging her lips down Cassie’s chest, taking her time exploring the skin, determined to tease her perfect daughter. A breathy moan erupted from below her as she bit into a swollen nipple, sucking slightly before moving back down.

It wasn’t long before her lips latched onto her pumpkin’s swollen nub, not really having to do anything before Cassie groaned blissfully at the loving contact. It took everything she had to keep her hands by her sides, knowing that moving them to her mother’s head would stop the contact altogether and likely end up with her cuffed to the bed, not that that would be the worst thing to happen but it could never compete with intimacy with her mother.

She spread quivering legs apart with strong hands, the scent of her daughter clouding her mind with incestous lust. She kept up her actions, the writhing of her pumpkin encouraging her to continue. She looked up with adoration in her eyes as she took in the sight of her daughter, covered in a slight sheen of sweat and eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

“You are the prettiest thing I have ever seen,” she spoke softly, punctuating her words by sucking at her overly sensitive clit and swirling her tongue in agonisingly perfect circles.

She turned her daughter's mouth into a filthy fountain of moans and vulgarity that the young general would normally be ashamed to say, proving her talents effectively. Soon though, it dawned on her that her pumpkin was waiting for her permission to cum. It was a wonder Cassei managed to keep it back for so long and she was embarrassed she’d forgotten about the first instruction she’d issuesued. What kind of mistress, no mother, is she if she forgets her perfect daughter is suffering due to her negligence.

“You can cum pumpkin, you’ve been so perfect for mommy, so fucking perfect for me,” Sonya whispered with a smile and to her delight the effect of her words were instantaneous.

It only took one more mere swirl of her tongue for a loud moan to be drawn from her pumpkin as her climax rocked her through body at full force, “Fuck!” She screamed as she writhed on the sheets. Her hands moved to wrap in her mother’s golden locks. Her eyes rolling backwards as her mouth opened so a series of breathy moans could escape. 

“So perfect, always so perfect for me,” Sonya murmured as she climbed up her daughter’s spent body, pulling the shattered girl into a maternal hug,

“Thank you mom,” Cassie murmured, resting her head on her mother’s shoulder,

“No, thank you pumpkin, thank you for being so perfect.”

For the first time in her life Sonya Blade shed a tear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
